Silent Call
by Kucabara
Summary: Her eyes were empty, her expression thoughtful and cold. Her skin paler than normally and her posture was defensive. She seemed to be scared of something unknown to her family and she doesn't seem to tell anyone about it. And soon, she was no longer herself. She was losing who she is and then she was gone; she just disappeared without a trace… Where was she?


There I am with a new story. I know I haven't updated my other stories for months, but yeah, I had a few troubles and weren't able to do so. But I hope I get the motivation and ideas to do so as quickly as possible.

(Forgive me my bad english, I'm not a native speaker. (: )

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**T**itle: **S**ilent **C**all

**P**rologue: **T**he **O**cean – **T**he **O**ther **S**ide

#

Summary:

Her eyes were empty, her expression thoughtful and cold. Her skin paler than normally and her posture was defensive. She seemed to be scared of something unknown to her family and she doesn't seem to tell anyone about it. And soon, she was no longer herself. She was losing who she is and then she was gone; she just disappeared without a trace… And no one knows where to go to find her.

#

_She knew this couldn't be real. She knew that she might just be dreaming, because she knew that she was certainly in Magnolia, in her room of the dormitory Fairy Hills. But she couldn't deny that it felt so real._

_Yes, she it felt exactly that way – real. It felt so real. And she could tell, it was there because she could feel it. This wasn't just imagination. No, it was definitively not like the times she did imagine things. It was there without doubt. She didn't even need to open her eyes to confirm that thought._

_._

_She could feel it. – It was real._

_She could feel it clearly, and she knew what it was that was surrounding her and gave her this familiar feeling; a feeling she was carving for._

_Water._

_She felt it. She felt how it brushed against her smooth skin, how small weak waves were hitting her legs and how it embrace her in this lovely touch of its. The cold water made her shiver, but it felt so good, too good._

_._

_She took a deep breath. That's when she tasted it. She tasted it in the air. And it might be just a small difference between the air in Magnolia and the air she just breathe in, but she could tell it was there. Why couldn't other people also notice it? Were people that blinded by the ability to see and not just to feel?_

_Salt._

_The air she breathes right now was salty. But it wasn't just salt that harmonized with the air, it was more than that. It was something as familiar as the water and the salt in the air to her. She knows it, it was something fresh, something naturally. Something that reminded her of a place she could always call home._

_Freshness._

_._

_Water. Salt. And freshness in the air._

_Those three things were enough for her to know where she was – more or less. Because she didn't exactly know where she was, but she could tell that she was at a place where those three things were present. That might be not much, but it was a start._

_._

_The ocean._

_She must be at the ocean. There was no other place on earth were water, salty air and freshness were harmonizing in that way that she could feel at ease than the ocean itself. It also was the only place where the water would create waves and would touch her body in this gently way it does. Only at the ocean._

_And only the ocean was giving her this feeling of safety, security and acceptance._

_Yes, only the ocean…_

_._

_She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the giant ocean which extended in front of her. So calm, but at the same time so effervescent, so mystical, but also familiar – her sanctuary._

_What else could she locate?_

_It was nighttime._

_She stood quite deep in the ocean; till up to the knees to be exactly._

_The swell was quite lightly._

_What else?_

_The water that was surrounding her wasn't blue at all, neither light blue nor a darker shade of blue. It was pitch black. And the only source of light consisted out of the grey full moon. And while she noticed these rather meaningless facts, she noticed something else as well. Something more important. Wherever she was, it was a place that was completely colorless._

_Worried, she turned around, either to refute her discovery or to confirm it. And even though she hoped she could refute the fact that this place was indeed colorless, it was disappointingly the other way. Her discovery was confirmed. Yes, there wasn't any color to be seen._

_She took a deep breath, immediately fresh sea air filled her lungs. This couldn't be real. And where was she anyway? This was definitively not Magnolia at all. Nor was it any other place she had seen before. And there was no sign that Magnolia was somehow near. But where was she then? And how did she get there? Deep inside she hoped this was just a mere dream._

_Sighing, she turned around again and again. And this time she found something new. Her eyes widened as she stared forward. There was an island, a quite big one which was cloaked in darkness and on which a white ruin was enthroned; a decayed ruin. But even though it was decayed, it was radiating this mysterious and mystical presence._

_She stayed unmoved. And even though the ruin was attracting her magically, she still didn't move. She stayed in the ocean, in the shelter of the floods. She turned around again and again like she did before, an attempt to see what maybe was still hidden from her vision. However, there was nothing else than her, the ocean and the island with the ruin. _

_But still, the thought of where Magnolia was plagued her. She was sure – even over her dead body – that she should be in Magnolia and not standing in the ocean, just a few meters away from an island unknown to her. Yes, she should be sound asleep and lying in her bed in her room in Fairy Hills, the dormitory for the female members of the guild. She should – but she definitively wasn't there at all._

_Where were her friends? Where was her home? Where was Fairy Tail? She knew, she was in Magnolia and didn't go on a mission. So, why on earth wasn't she in Magnolia right now?_

_Where was she?_

_She took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. Maybe this was just a dream and she would wake up at any moment? Yes, she definitively was just dreaming. But still, what was that for a dream? She never dreamt something like that at all. Never. Never did she dream of being at the ocean, far away from home and without a way to return there. What was that for a dream?_

_Maybe a nightmare?_

_._

"_Finally, you are here."_

_She was frightened. Yes, the voice startled her. Someone was talking to her. But who? And where was this someone? She wanted to answer, but no sound escaped her mouth. Why could she speak? _

"_You're here, finally", again, there was this voice, and it was clearly a male one, "Finally we can see each other. I waited for you to appear…"_

_Apparently this man had awaited her. Now things get stranger. But there could be the talk about 'finally we can see each other', because she couldn't see anyone at all! She was alone – but wasn't exactly alone… But, where was the man that was talking to her? Why couldn't she see him, while he could see her? _

_Where?_

_Confused, she turned around again and again and again… She needed to find him. Maybe he could tell her where she was and how she got there. And he might be able to tell her how she could return to Magnolia. _

_But there was no one in sight._

_No one._

"_Juvia."_

_And with that the ocean below her opened and drowns her into its darkness. Desperately she tried to resurface, but with each hopeless attempt she was drowning deeper and deeper into the abyss and finally her body indulged. _

_She was drowning down into the dark…_

_._

_._

_._

"Juvia."

She could identify Levy's voice, but then, here vision went black and she collapsed.

* * *

So, what do you think?


End file.
